


A Tale of Love Letters and International Incidents

by theknightlybisexual



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Letters, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Yue (Avatar) Lives, gal-pal-ing doesn't exist because I said so, rated t for minor swearing and drinking, yue is oblivious to everyone's feelings including her own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightlybisexual/pseuds/theknightlybisexual
Summary: A love story told between world leaders over one year, many letters, and multiple headlines.Or: Five times the newspapers were wrong about Suki and Yue and one time they were right.Yueki Week Day 5: Chief Yue/Kyoshi Warror Suki
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: yueki week 2020





	A Tale of Love Letters and International Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> I very much wrote this for me, but you can absolutely read it if you want to.
> 
> Happy Yueki Week, everyone!

1.

Yue buries her face in her hands as Sokka unfurls the newspaper with a flourish. He clears his throat and reads, “Captain of Kyoshi Warriors and Chief of Northern Water Tribe Take A Tumble! What will this mean for future relations?”

“Leave me alone,” she whines, hitting her head on the headboard.

“The two world leaders,” he continues, sprawling himself across her hotel bed. “Were caught in an altercation last week at the first world leader summit in Republic City, led by Councilman Sokka. What caused these two to come to blows? And what does this say about the future security of the Northern Water Tribe?”

“We tripped and fell into a table,” Yue splutters. 

Sokka cackles. 

“I don’t know why you think this is funny,” Yue says, glaring down at him. “This is fear mongering. Right after the first international summit. Why are you not concerned?”

“Chief,” he drawls, fixing her with a look. “It’s a barely reputable newspaper that’s looking for some attention. I wouldn’t worry too much.” After a second, he seems to realize that she isn’t going to relax. “If you’re that concerned, you can write a letter to the editor?”

“Fine,” she concedes.

“Yue. C’mon. You’re in Republic City for the first time! Let me show you around. No work talk allowed.”

“Sokka-”

“You’re not going to be here for another year! I want to spend time with my best friend before she leaves me forever. Is that so wrong?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Aang’s your best friend.”

Sokka pauses. “Best friend that’s almost turned into the moon?” he tries.

Shaking her head, she smiles. “Fine. Fine. Give me a few hours, I have some stuff I have to do.”

He pumps his fists in the air. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

After he leaves her hotel room, she reads over the letters she’s gotten from her advisors back home and begins to write back. Suddenly, she pauses and reaches over for a blank piece of paper.

_Dear Suki,_

_I am afraid that we haven’t gotten off to the best start. I must apologize for my clumsiness at the summit. I hope that my two left feet are not the cause of any bad blood between our people._

_I look forward to future correspondence with you. I am certain that our people have much to learn from each other._

_Regards,_

_Chief Yue_

She gets a reply a few days later.

**Chief Yue,**

**Rest assured, the incident at the summit was hardly my first impression of you. I’ve been getting secondhand accounts of you from Councilman Sokka since we were children. (All good things. Although there was something about you almost turning into the moon?)**

**I too believe our people can learn a lot from each other. You are always welcome on Kyoshi Island.**

**All the best,**

**Suki**

_Dear Suki,_

_Councilman Sokka most likely exaggerated about the moon thing._

_If it isn’t too forward, would you be willing to expect me on Kyoshi Island at the beginning of next season? I am working on rebuilding the Northern Water Tribe’s ties with the Earth Kingdom, and I can’t think of a better place to start._

_Regards,_

_Chief Yue_

**Chief Yue,**

**I meant it when I said you are always welcome on Kyoshi Island. Any friend of Councilman Sokka is a friend of mine.**

**Now, would you please elaborate on “the moon thing”?**

*

Letter #14

_Suki,_

_Were you really in a max security Fire Nation prison? I can’t imagine what that was like. You must be really brave. I wish I had been able to go with Aang when they left the North Pole. I know that I could have helped my tribe more that way than by marrying someone._

_My father has always been overprotective, but when the moon thing happened, I was barely allowed to step foot outside. He thought I was so fragile._

_Ah, I’m sorry to unload on you. He’s just been getting on my nerves lately._

_Yue_

**Yue,**

**Hey, don’t apologize. You can talk to me about stuff.**

**I think you should talk to your dad though. He supported you becoming Chief. He knows that you’re capable. But pretending like that period of your life never happened isn’t going to help anyone, least of all you.**

**I wonder what it would have been like if you had gone with Aang. We probably would have become friends much sooner.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_I talked to my dad. Thank you for your advice. I’m glad we’re friends._

_Yue_

*

Letter #43

_Suki,_

_My visit’s getting closer! I’ve enclosed a copy of my schedule for my visits around the Earth Kingdom. Let me know if it works for you._

_Yue_

**Yue,**

**I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but surely you must be shitting me.**

**These assholes are running you dry. You’re planning on running around the world nonstop for three months without a second to breathe? Yue. They’re playing with you. They’re seeing how much it will take for you to give up. These people shouldn’t be your advisors.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid. I can handle it. It’s my problem, not yours._

_Does the schedule work for you?_

_Yue_

**Yue,**

**C’mon, don’t be mad. I just don’t get it. Fire their asses, and hire people you trust. The schedule doesn’t work for me if you’re killing yourself over it.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_I can’t just fire them. It sends the wrong impression. Like I can’t do this, and I’m just the spoiled little princess everyone thinks I am. Anyway, it’s no concern of yours. I assume that the schedule works._

_Yue_

**Yue,**

**Fine. I’ll drop it. Can you please send those sketches of your polar bear dog that you promised?**

**Suki**

**P.S. Please don’t be mad at me. I just hate to see you being disrespected like this. I’m sorry for pushing.**

_Suki,_

_I’m not mad. Thank you for worrying about me._

_I recently learned that you beat Councilman Sokka’s ass the first time you met. I need the story, please and thank you._

_The sketches of Naga are enclosed. You’re welcome._

*

Letter #50

**Yue,**

**I’m writing this 14 days before you are scheduled to depart. I’m so excited to see you in person again. There’s so much I need to tell you that I can’t fit in a letter.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_I’m sending this right before leaving. I can’t wait to see you either._

_Yue_

2.

The next time Yue sees Suki in person is six months after they started writing regularly to each other, and it makes her feel oddly nervous. Like she’s meeting someone new and not the friend she rants to when one of her advisors screws up.

When she steps off the boat and onto Kyoshi Island, Suki is waiting for her and waves awkwardly.

All of Yue’s nerves vanish, and she grins, rushing forward and crushing Suki into a hug. As she rests her chin on Suki’s shoulder, she hears a low chuckle. “I appreciate the hello but um. There are reporters here.”

Yue lets go like she’s been burned and steps back sheepishly, noticing the flashing lights of cameras behind them. “My apologies. That was unprofessional. But. It’s really nice to see you.”

Suki’s face melts into something soft. “You too.” She hooks an arm around Yue and begins walking into the village. “Now, come on. There’s a welcome dinner waiting for you.”

The next day, Yue wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the windows and a note slipped under her door.

_I’m at the dojo if you want to come see the Kyoshi Warriors train._

_Suki <3 _

She flushes a little at that.

She flushes even more when she sees Suki disarm five people at once.

When the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors pack up and leave, Yue’s left standing awkwardly waiting for Suki.

“Ready to go?” Suki asks, smiling cheerfully and makeup still fully intact.

“Um,” Yue stutters, feeling like her brain has been possessed. “Actually. Could we spar? I haven’t had a partner in a long time.”

Suki immediately drops her bag and grins at her gleefully. “Thought you’d never ask. Prepare to get your ass kicked.”

Yue’s eyes narrow. Oh, it’s on.

They circle each other, and after a period of waiting for the other to move first, Suki strikes out her fan.

Yue ducks under it and grabs Suki’s arm, twisting her into a hold that she easily breaks out of, but not before yelping.

“Ok, princess,” she laughs, taking a few steps back. “You’ve got some moves.”

“You have no idea.” Yue puts her fists up.

Somehow, Yue ends up on the ground, Suki pinning her down with a wild smile. She blows a strand of hair out of her face. “Hey, princess.”

“Um,” Yue stutters. “Hi.”

Suddenly, Suki’s smile drops off her face and she stumbles to her feet, brushing herself off. “Nice work.”

“Thanks,” she laughs, accepting a hand up.

“I have to go, but if you find Ty Lee, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to give you a tour.” 

“Ok?” Yue stares as Suki leaves in a rush, feeling more than a little lightheaded.

After Yue has been back in the North Pole for a few days, a messenger bird flies through her window and drops a note on her desk. It’s a newspaper clipping with the headline Captain of Kyoshi Warriors and Chief of Northern Water Tribe Getting Cozy! Are these two friends or more? Below is the picture of Suki and Yue hugging hello. Her eyes widen when she spots a note from Suki tucked between the pages. 

**Aw, why didn’t you tell me we were more than friends, princess?**

Yue stares at the note for a long time before going back to work.

*

Letter #51

_Suki,_

_I got your letter. I can’t believe this is happening again._

_In other news, one of my advisors has informed me that while I was away, they began repealing the legislation I implemented that would allow waterbenders to learn more freely. I am very close to ripping my hair out._

_Yue_

**Yue,**

**You already know my thoughts on the second subject, so I’ll keep my mouth shut. I’m wishing you luck though. Show them who’s boss, chief.**

**As for the first thing, apparently we’re the new it couple. ~~I have to be honest, I don’t really mind.~~ People really will believe anything these days. I think it’s funny, but if you want me to do anything, I have more time than you to put out a statement or something. **

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_Oh. No. I don’t have a problem with it. It’s hardly the end of the world if people think we’re together. ~~It’s honestly kind of flattering.~~_

_Yue_

3.

Yue doesn’t even know about the next headline until reporters are waiting outside the palace. 

“Chief Yue! What do you say to the rumors that you and Suki have broken up?”

She blinks at that but follows Sokka’s advice, letting her guards clear a path and passing by without comment.

When she arrives at the up-and-coming restaurant she invited Sokka and Suki to, she kneels down on the open cushion at their table and stares at them, wide eyed. “What did I miss?”

Suki and Sokka glance at each other and immediately start cackling. The longer Yue glares at them, the more they try to stifle their laughter, but it’s mostly unsuccessful.

Without another word, Sokka slides a newspaper across the table.

_Trouble in Paradise! Is our favorite relationship headed for the rocks? Below is a picture of Yue and Suki at the palace, looking bored as they talk to separate dignitaries._

Yue looks back up at Sokka incredulously. “Do you buy a copy every time we make the headline?”

Sokka shrugs sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Suki is still shaking with laughter, a hand pressed to her mouth. 

Yue purses her lips. “Let me see if I’ve got this right...they...think we’ve broken up because we didn’t talk to each other every second of your welcome dinner?”

“I would much rather talk to you than Ambassador Yin.” Suki’s cheeks turn a little red, and she takes a long sip of her drink before wrinkling her nose. “Sokka, what is this?”

There’s a clamber at the front of the restaurant, and at the sound of flashing cameras, Yue sinks into her seat, face buried in her hands. 

“Chief Yue! This is the first time since your break up that you and Suki have been seen together! Would you call this an amicable parting?”

“No,” Yue snaps, lifting her face from her hands. “This is our engagement party, can’t you tell?”

Suki goes silent, blinking at her, before erupting into laughter again. She collapses against Sokka, both of them snickering loudly as Yue has a stare down with a shocked reporter.

“Now,” Yue continues. “If you would leave us to enjoy our meal?”

Her guards push the reporter out, and Yue takes several gulps of her water.

“Ok,” Suki says. “As badass as that was...now the entire world is going to think we’re engaged.”

Yue bangs her forehead against the table. When she finally raises her head, she squints at Suki, trying to remember what she wanted to tell her. “Oh! You’ll be happy to hear this. I fired three of my advisors.”

Sokka whoops and leans over the table to smack a kiss on her forehead. “About time, Chief.”

Slowly, Suki starts to grin. “Fucking finally. Who’d you replace them with?”

“Well, I’m still looking at candidates for two of them, but I already had my old tutor in mind.” Yue smiles. “She gave me the push I needed to do it. She taught me to never take anyone’s shit when I was five. I haven’t been listening to her lately.”

Suki stares at her with the same proud grin before her eyes narrow. “Wait, do I not get any credit?”

Yue taps her chin, considering. “Maybe a little. Five percent.”

“Five percent?”

Yue giggles at the outrage on Suki’s face and is struck with a bit of lightheadedness. She shakes her head a little. “Ok maybe...twenty percent.”

Suki crosses her arms and nods sharply. “This is acceptable.”

Sokka glances back and forth between the two of them and smirks, slightly enough that only the people closest to him would notice.

Yue narrows her eyes at him. “What?”

He mimes zipping his lips closed. “Nothing, chief. Absolutely nothi- Ow!” He rubs his arm and glares at Suki who is taking another long sip of her drink and avoiding eye contact.

Yue’s definitely missing something.

Three days later, she sees Sokka and Suki off to their ship, her old tutor/new advisor is waiting for her at the palace, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “Yue,” she starts. “I have a simple yes-or-no question. Are you or are you not betrothed to the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors?”

Yue bristles. “Would it be a problem if I were?”

Her advisor blinks. “No, of course not. But you need to tell me about these things so that we can ensure they get out properly.” Her mouth twists like she’s tasted something sour. “And not through a tabloid.”

“Oh. Well. It won’t be an issue. I’m not betrothed to Suki.”

“Really?”

“...yes. What do you mean? Why would I be betrothed to Suki? I don’t even have a necklace.”

“It’s nothing, Chief. I’ll leave you be.”

Her advisor leaves, and Yue feels just as bewildered as she did before she came home.

*

Letter #73

**Yue,**

****

**~~I think we need to talk~~**

~~**Is it weird that I already miss you**~~

~~**Why can’t I stop thinking about you**~~

~~**I think I**~~

**I got home safe. I’m so proud of you. You’re going to make so many people’s lives better.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_Thank you for that. Your opinion means the world to me. If I’m being honest, I would give you 50% credit._

_Yue_

**Yue,**

****

****

**~~WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???~~**

**As I deserve.**

**When are you coming back to Kyoshi Island? It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance to spar.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_Sadly, I think it’s going to be a while. I’m wrapped up in work. But I am going to be back in Republic City next month. Could we meet there?_

_Yue_

4.

“Suki,” Yue shouts over because all of a sudden, it’s important that she knows this. “Your eyes. They’re so prettyyy.”

Suki blinks at her for a second before tossing her head back and laughing.

Yue pouts. “Don’t laugh on me. At me.”

Suki shakes her head and stares at her with those pretty pretty eyes. “You’re so drunk.”

“No,” Yue insists. “I am receptacle. Recyclable.”

“Respectable?”

Yue snaps her fingers. “That one!” She smushes her cheek against the table and gazes up at Suki. “You’re so smart.”

Suki chuckles. “Ok, Chief, we should get you home before I get in trouble for bringing you here.”

Yue frowns. “You wouldn’t be in trouble. I wouldn’t let you be.” She accepts Suki’s hand up and leans against her, feeling slightly wobbly. “You smell good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yue sighs as they walk out onto the cobblestone street, the cold night air of Republic City hitting her like a punch. She nuzzles into Suki’s shoulder, and Suki links their arms together.

“Don’t fall,” she warns. “I can’t be responsible for a world leader breaking her leg.”

Yue blinks up at her, and suddenly, something feels clear. “I want to kiss you.”

Suki trips over herself. When she regains her balance, she clears her throat. “Can you say that again?”

Yue stands up on her tiptoes and puts her face up to Suki’s, their noses nearly touching. “I,” she enunciates clearly. “Would like to kiss you. Please,” she adds.

Suki’s eyes are wide, and her mouth is slightly open. Then, she shuts both, tight. “Yue. You’re drunk.”

“I’m still going to want to tomorrow,” Yue insists.

Suki takes a step back, a steadying hand still on Yue’s elbow, and takes a deep breath. “Ok,” she says finally. “I’ll make you a deal. If you remember this tomorrow, I will kiss you.” She makes eye contact with her. “Gladly. I might never stop.”

Yue’s heart spasms. “Really?”

“Really,” she says, hand moving to the back of Yue’s neck. “I-You’re the best thing. Ever.”

Yue’s about to throw caution to the wind when they hear camera flashes.

“Ah shit,” Suki mutters. She turns to Yue. “You sober enough to run?”

“Nope. Let’s do it.” She slides her fingers through Suki’s, and through the haze, she feels free and young and in love.

Yue wakes up the next day with a pounding headache. “Ugh.”

Suki materializes next to the bed, a steaming cup of tea in hand. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Hi. Um. What happened last night?”

Suki blinks, something in her expression freezing. “You don’t remember?”

“No? Everything's kind of hazy. Oh no. Was it something bad? Did I embarrass myself? Am I going to get kicked out of office?” She buries her face in her hands. 

“No, no,” Suki sighs, not so gently prying her hands from her face. “Nothing like that. We uh.” She laughs, even though she doesn’t sound amused. “We made the headlines again.” She picks up a newspaper from the nightstand and shows it to Yue.

 _Lovebirds on the Town! Suki takes Yue home after a night of partying._ There’s a picture of Yue leaning on Suki as they make their way down an empty street.

“Oh,” Yue says. “That’s not. Bad.”

“Nope.”

“So why do you look like someone killed your polar bear dog?”

Suki plasters on a smile. “It’s nothing. I have to go, but enjoy your tea.” She places the cup on the nightstand with a clink and leaves without another word.

Yue rubs at her eyes, feeling again like she’s missing something important.

*

Letter #102

_Suki,_

__

__

~~Did I do something?~~

~~Are you mad~~

~~I’m sorry~~

_I wish I could come to Kyoshi Island soon. It feels like we rarely get to see each other._

_Yue_

**Yue,**

**I know. I’m just glad that at least Sokka is going to be here in a couple weeks. We’re going to have so much fun without you, Ms. Responsibility.**

****

****

**~~It feels like we keep missing each other.~~ **

**Suki**

5.

 _Is Suki Stepping Out on Yue? A close source tells all._ Below is a picture of Suki and Sokka laughing together.

When Yue gets the newspaper, she stares at the picture for much too long, her eyes lingering on Suki’s smile and where Sokka’s hand is on her shoulder.

Something inside her burns.

Without thinking too much about it, she lets her advisors know that she’s taking a vacation to Kyoshi Island.

She knocks on Suki’s door twice, suddenly very aware of how insane this is. She rocks back on her heels and hears footsteps approaching the door.

Suki pulls the door open a crack, bleary sleep-filled eyes meeting Yue’s and widening in surprise. “Hi?”

“Hi.” She has no idea what to do with her hands. “Can I come inside?”

Suki opens the door the whole way and lets Yue walk through. “Everything ok?”

“No,” Yue blurts out, turning around to face Suki. “Are you and Sokka back together?”

“What? Where- Wait. The stupid tabloid? Yue.” She’s obviously trying to keep from laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Yue says, distressed. “Are you?”

Suki considers her for a few seconds. “Would it matter to you if I were?”

She feels a cowardly instinct rise up in her throat, but she swallows it. She looks into Suki’s eyes resolutely and says, “Yes. Yes, it would.”

The clouds over Suki’s face break, and she takes an intentional step forward. “If you say,” Suki says under her breath, bringing a hand to Yue’s cheek and brushing a gentle thumb under her eye. “That the reason it would matter is because of Sokka, I’m gonna-”

Yue surges up and closes the distance between them.

*

Letter #135

**Yue,**

**I’ve told you a million times in the past few days, but I need it immortalized in writing.**

**I wish you could stay. I miss you already. I love you. The world feels so much brighter now that I know that if I say those words, you will say them back.**

**I can’t believe I get to tell you that. I love you, princess.**

**Suki**

_Suki,_

_I love you to the moon and back and then some, and if I could, I’d remove the ocean to make Kyoshi Island visible from my office. I’ll see you soon, love. Take care not to miss me too much. No promises on my part._

_Yue_

+1 

The next time they’re in Republic City, they step off the boat together, hand in hand.

Yue almost can’t believe it’s real.

They both have different responsibilities and meetings and press conferences to go to, but she slips an address into Suki’s hand and tells her to meet her there in the evening. Cheeks flushed, Suki nods and kisses her quickly before they part ways.

She shows up to the restaurant fifteen minutes before Suki, the head chef waiting for her. He’s cleared out the space for their date. Perks of being a world leader.

“Lee,” she greets, shaking his hand. “Thank you for going to the trouble.”

“Of course, Chief Yue. I’m a sucker for young love.” He winks at her and turns around, leading her to the table in the center of the restaurant. “Is this to your liking?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” She sits down, fidgeting with the fabric of her clothes. 

When Suki pushes open the door, she looks exhausted, annoyed, and like the most beautiful thing Yue has ever seen. She pauses as she takes in the empty restaurant.

“Surprise?” Yue says, shrugging.

Suki’s face seems to lose all its stress as she walks over and presses a kiss to Yue’s forehead. “You’re amazing. This is exactly what I needed, you won’t believe what my day has been like.” She takes her seat across from Yue and clasps their hands on top of the table, not breaking her rant once.

The chef brings out their food, and Suki stops talking, studying Yue with a small frown. “This is fancy,” she says finally. “Is there...a special occasion I’m forgetting?”

“Oh,” Yue says, embarrassed. “Kind of. It’s the um. Anniversary of our first headline.” She takes the newspaper she brought with her and slides it over.

Suki picks it up like it’s something precious, her fingers brushing over the heart Yue drew around their names. “You kept this.” It’s not a question.

“I may or may not have kept all of them.”

“And to think, you were giving Sokka grief.”

“The articles are about me. I’m allowed. He’s just weird.” Yue takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Suki, squeezing her hand tight. “It’s our history. It’s important.”

Suki lets out a huff of air like she can’t believe what’s in front of her. Without saying a word, she gets up and kneels on the floor next to Yue, gazing up at her with adoring eyes. “You,” she whispers, pressing her lips to their intertwined hands. “Are a wonder.”

Yue drops their hands to cup Suki’s face. “So are you.”

_Captain of Kyoshi Warriors and Chief of Northern Water Tribe Spotted at a Romantic Dinner_


End file.
